


Skating

by Tavadriel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 不機嫌なモノノケ庵 | Fukigen na Mononokean | The Morose Mononokean
Genre: Because of Reasons, Call it pre-slash with hints, I Will Go Down With This Ship, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Not a Crossover, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Pre-Slash, Tag Suggestions Welcome, behold the power of deadlines!, but it just bugs me sometimes, but only in screencaps, my first IFD too, not midnight yet, oh no where did that headcanon sneak in, sorry about the shoes, spoilers for yuri on ice, stop me these tags are too much fun, the early episdoes at least, they're watching yoi because of course they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavadriel/pseuds/Tavadriel
Summary: Ashiya shows Abeno Yuri!!! on Ice. That's it.Blame International Fanworks Day.





	

“An ice-skating anime?” Abeno asked. “Really?”

For a rarity, they were at Ashiya’s home. To hide the nervous flutters – it’s Abeno in his *room* - Ashiya adjusted the brightness on his monitor, and then readjusted it back to normal. They have the whole floor to themselves, and Ashiya’d learned in childhood that sound didn’t carry well to the first floor. Not that they would be doing anything, of course. Just watching the show.

“How did you find this?”

“Remember when I fell helping Yukikuma-sama get those feathers out of the tree? And I sprained my ankle?” At Abeno’s nod, he continued. “I couldn’t remember how long I was supposed to put ice on my ankle, so I went online, and it came up on the ads. I was curious,” almost defensive, then toned it down. “It’s a sports anime.”

No comments or questions for too many long minutes, so Ashiya started the first episode.

“Is that Yuri?” pointing at the screen.

“No, that’s Victor,” Ashiya answered. “That’s Yuri,” when the perspective changed. And wisely didn’t say a word when he heard Abeno humming along with “Born to Make History”.

Other than the one question, Abeno said nothing during the episode. Ashiya took it as a good sign, that the other boy didn’t hate it, because he’d never kept his opinions back, for as long as Ashiya knew him.

Until almost the end. A short huff of breath, and one eyebrow rose at Victor’s grand declaration. Naked.

“It’s a sports anime,” he muttered. Abeno didn’t answer.

At the commercial break in the second episode, Abeno did ask, “Why is he wearing regular shoes in the ballet studio?”

Ashiya had to rewind and they rewatched the scene. He hadn’t noticed until Abeno had pointed it out. “Maybe because he’s not a dancer, just using it for practice?” It took a moment to catch up with him. “Wait, what do you know about ballet?”

Abeno didn’t answer, again, and the episode continued.

“And you watch this.” Just a statement, but also a question.

“Well, I had to find out who won the Hot Springs contest,” he started, and Abeno shocked him by laughing, actually laughing.

“It’s his show, Yuri’s, isn’t it?” Snorted, looking up – the closest Abeno got to rolling his eyes. “With his name on it? Of course he’s going to win.”

Silence. It was starting to get uncomfortable – shouldn’t he say something? They were in his room, so it was on him to smooth things over. Did they need smoothing over?

“Well?” Abeno said, interrupting his panic. “Aren’t you going to start the next one?”

“O-of course,” and he did.

No comment about Yuri playing the female role, or so it seemed, until the ending. “Some yokai are like that.” He wasn’t sure which ‘that’ Abeno meant, until the other continued, “About gender. It’s not as much of a concern. Or orientation.”

Abeno looked away, trying not to blush, because how had they got on that topic?

That wicked little smirk. “You’d best get used to it quickly,” verbally pouncing on the weak spot, “so that you don’t offend anyone in the underworld, not while you’re working for me.”

How could worry and relief tangle up so much? “I won’t! I’ll help anyone. Any yokai. And any human.” Lower volume, stronger conviction. “Any who need help.”

A quiet pause, but not as fraught. Like understanding without words.

“Is there any more?” asked almost perfectly level, yet maybe some curiosity leaked in.

What rotten luck, to have to turn it down. “No, not until next week.” Took a quick, deep breath. “You could come over and watch it here.”

Abeno didn’t answer, but he didn’t say no, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote this frantically while watching the clock.
> 
> "Yukikuma" means, if Google is right, "snow bear" and was a last minute substitution for the flying kitten princess who was too much like the birds in episode 8. Ashiya likes to nickname the yokai, so it makes sense. In my head, at least.
> 
> (Then they make a bet about Yuri K & Victor getting together or not. Ashiya loses. Katsudon is involved. Ashiya stops saying "it's a sports anime" after the kiss in episode 7.)
> 
> More notes may come later. Or not.


End file.
